


Cops and Cuffs

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Can I get Soccercop smut but if you don't mind can it be light BDSM with like maybe a whip and handcuffs please? You don't have to do the BDSM if you don't want thanks though :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (general)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)

Beth had always thought that the idea of being whipped by Alison insanely hot, it was something that she had always wanted to try but never had the courage to ask, until last night.

She wasn't expecting Alison so be so enthusiastic about it, but now here they were. Beth leaning on her forearms and knees whilst Alison ran the soft suede tails of the flogger up the back of her left thigh, before pulling back and whipping Beth hard across the smooth curve of her ass.

The moan that escaped from Beth’s mouth filled the room and Alison felt her arousal grow. She could feel her pulse between her legs and this simply spurred her on. Again she teased her lover by trailing the smooth tails down the other girls spine, following them with open mouthed kisses, before bringing the whip down hard. 

Beth moaned once again and something within Alison snapped. She threw the flogger across the room and flipped Beth over, holding the other girls wrists together above her head whilst Alison straddled her hips. She brought her lips down hard against Beth’s, who returned the desperation. Their lips bound to bruise from the ferocity and passion.

Still keeping Beth’s hand in place, Alison reached towards their bedside table and retrieved a pair of leather handcuffs. Beth broke their kisses and felt her legs go numb as she saw what Alison was planning to do. She had never been more aroused in her life.

Alison tied Beth’s right hand to the headboard first, quickly followed by her left, before regaining her position on Beth’s hips, grinding down and feeling her lover squirm beneath her. She leant forward to capture Beth’s mouth in a searing kiss before moving her head lower to move her lips and tongue across Beth’s neck. The other girl hummed in appreciation, hips bucking upwards to meet Alison’s, searching desperately for the much needed friction her girlfriend was making her wait for.

Alison continues in her slow descent. Lovingly caressing Beth’s right breast with her hand whilst taking her left nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, before biting softly, mind swimming at the sound of Beth’s hisses of pain and pleasure. Again her hips shot up, pleading wordlessly for Alison to go where she is needed the most. 

But Alison is patient. She slowly brings her mouth away from Beth’s breast and places kisses on her sternum, moving down towards her navel. Beth is a writhing mess beneath her. Alison repositions herself to slip a thigh between her legs and moans intensely as she feels how wet her girlfriend is. 

When she brings her lips down onto Beth’s clit, the restrained girl tightens and releases a low, long moan. Alison strokes her fingers along her girlfriends slick folds whilst her tongue dances around the bundle of nerves between her lips. As she pushes into Beth, the other girl’s head tilts back and her eyes roll in her skull. Alison curls her fingers on the way out to stroke her G-spot, and she makes Beth wait before repeating the process. 

"Alison," Beth pleads breathlessly, "Please". This is all the encouragement Alison needs. Hearing her name escape from those beautiful lips so desperately lights a fire in the base of her stomach, and her fingers speed up to make he rhythm of Beth’s hips. Beth is close. Alison removes her mouth from her girlfriends clit and instead uses her thumb to press down. Beth moans again, loudly. Clenching around Alison’s fingers as she climaxes. Her back arched and head thrown back against the pillows, legs trembling. 

Alison rides her high out with her, before removing her fingers and sliding slowly back up to meet Beth’s lips. “So,” Alison enquires in between kisses, “Is that what you expected?”.

"No." Beth pants. "It was way better"


End file.
